english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (480 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (412 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (400 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (388 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (380 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (379 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (371 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (338 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (337 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (324 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (315 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (314 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (304 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (287 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (281 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (280 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (278 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (273 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (252 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (244 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (238 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (228 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (224 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (222 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (207 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (205 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (204 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (202 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (201 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (194 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (193 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (192 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (191 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (188 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wendee Lee (182 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (181 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (179 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (178 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (177 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (164 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (164 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (162 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (162 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (161 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (157 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (155 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (154 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (152 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (150 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (147 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (144 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (143 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (139 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (138 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (138 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (138 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (135 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (134 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (134 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (133 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (133 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (133 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (131 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (129 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (128 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (128 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (127 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (125 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (124 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (121 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (121 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (119 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (119 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (117 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (117 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (116 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (116 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (115 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (114 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (112 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (111 VA titles) (American) † #Wally Wingert (110 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (109 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (108 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (108 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (108 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (106 VA titles) (British) #Monica Rial (105 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (105 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (104 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (104 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (103 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (102 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (100 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (100 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (99 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (99 VA titles) (American)